Oneshot: 'Tis the Season for Believing
by EchoesOnTheMoon
Summary: Zane does not believe in Santa Claus, but when he sees a mysterious man in the middle of the night on Christmas, he realises that maybe there is such a thing as Christmas magic. (Takes place around season 1, yeah, that long ago.)


_**Oneshot: 'Tis the Season for Believing**_

 **Summary:**

Zane does not believe in Santa Claus, but when he sees a mysterious man in the middle of the night on Christmas, he realises that maybe there is such a thing as Christmas magic. (Takes place around season 1, yeah, that long ago.)

 **AN: Merry Christmas! As of now, I am a few minutes late, but I wanted to get this up and was having some difficulties. Anyway, here is a short, seasonal oneshot for you to enjoy. I am currently working on Befriending Echo. I just want to make sure that I am writing to my fullest potential. Be sure to look out for some more chapters soon!**

* * *

Jay was the most excited for Christmas out of all of the Ninja. He seemed to have a more childlike state of mind, which Cole had to admit, he wished he still had.

On the opposite end of the Christmas spirit spectrum, there was Zane. Tried as the other Ninja might, Zane did not get into the Christmas spirit. Jay took his the hardest. He felt like he had failed a mission.

They did everything. They decorated a tree, had hot chocolate and eggnog and even went out to look at the Christmas lights. By the end of it all, the ice ninja was still indifferent to the holiday. At that point, Jay knew, it was time to bring out the big guns. While they were all sitting by the Christmas tree, Jay spoke up. "Well then, I guess Santa isn't going to bring you any presents."

That sparked an interest, or at least enough to start a discussion during which Jay and the others could turn this around. "Who's Santa?"

Jay gasped. "You don't know who Santa is? He's the guy who delivers presents to all the good girls and boys on Christmas Eve."

"How does he deliver the presents?"

"With his magic flying reindeer, of course!" Cole answered.

Zane raised an eyebrow at the earth ninja. "Flying reindeer?"

Jay nodded. "Yuh-huh."

"Right. That is completely implausible."

"No, it isn't. We know their names."

"How do you know their names?"

"From _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_." Jay noticed Zane's confused look. "It's a song."

"How do you not know _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_?" Kai asked. "It's a classic."

"I've just never heard of it."

"I'll play it for you." Jay always looked for the opportunity to play one of his all-time favourite Christmas songs. He took out his phone and played it.

When the song was finished, Zane said, "That was rather pleasant. Thank you." He got up and left.

"Where's he going?" Jay whispered to Kai and Cole.

"How should I know?" Kai asked.

"That's unimportant anyway," Cole said. "We need to figure out how to get Zane into the Christmas spirit and fast. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

Jay sighed. Kai and Cole recognised it as a sigh of defeat. "Whatever happens happens. Maybe he'll get a lump of coal in his stocking and be happy about it."

"Oh, yeah! He'll be all like, 'Oh, coal, how functional! I needed this!'" Kai joked. Jay and Cole laughed.

"Guys, he'll be fine. Maybe a miracle will happen and Zane will believe," Jay said. Kai and Cole nodded.

Christmas Eve came, and everyone was in their beds, sleeping and dreaming of the presents they wanted. Everyone except Zane. He was awake, baking cookies for Santa. Jay had told him that he really liked cookies, so he was using them as bait to get Santa to come and he would find out if he really existed. If Santa didn't come, that would mean that he didn't exist. When he finished, he set the cookies on a plate on the counter, poured some milk and put the cup beside the plate, and sat on a chair at the table. Then, his eyelids got too heavy and he closed them. He couldn't really put up too much of a fight. His eyelids were winning.

He woke up to the sound of jingling. Then, a man in a fluffy red and white suit walked into the kitchen. He didn't notice Zane at first. He walked over to the cookies. "Mmm, gingerbread, my favourite." He then saw Zane, who was staring at him. "Ho, ho, ho. Hello, Zane."

"How do you know my name?"

"Magic." The man smiled and winked.

"So, it's true. You are real."

"I am as real as the world you live in."

Zane smiled. "So, you really do have flying reindeer?"

"Yup. They are right outside." Santa motioned for Zane to follow him outside. There were nine reindeer and a sleigh. The one in the front had a glowing red nose.

"Wow." Zane felt bad for not believing his brothers.

"Well, I'd better get going. Blitzen's getting impatient. Bye, Zane."

"Bye. It was nice meeting you." Zane waved and watched as the reindeer flew up into the night sky, and disappeared into the stars.


End file.
